Zelda's Journey
by Fyraga
Summary: Zelda has been running from Ganandorf for four years. Can she make it? Was going to make it a one-shot but i'll do some more chappys later...ya. Please R&R and let me know if it's good or not.
1. Soaked

All right…video games are nice too. So I decided that anime will not be my only terrain. Well, at any rate, here's my Zelda fan fiction…. thing…Okay!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Zelda. I do not own Link, and I do not own any thing of it. I only own the game on my N64, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", thank you very much. I beat it too…

* * *

Zelda placed her pale hands into the clear water. She gently began to rub her hands on each other to clean off the mud. She had fallen into the mud face first and had to go into the stream to rinse off. Today just wasn't her day. She had escaped three times that day and was still in danger.

Right now she was calmly drying up in Gerudo Valley. There was a little stream in the entrance of the valley so she decided that would be the best place to wash up. It was under a bridge so it was likely no one would notice her. After she dried off, she picked up her dress and got out of the stream. She saw some huge rocks so she quietly hid behind them. She was waiting for her caretaker, who promised that she would come back to help her. And she waited diligently. She slept behind that rock through the night…waiting and waiting.

The next morning, Zelda got her things together and looked around the valley. She began to feel lonely. She took out the ocarina she had, and began to play. The tune of her ancestors picked first…then she played an unknown melody.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"…Zelda! Yes I'm here! Where are you?"

"I'm in the last place he'll look to find me. It's in the valley of the Gerudo. Can you not come here?" Zelda hid behind the rocks immediately, just in case.

"Zelda…please forgive me but I shall be delayed longer. But listen. I have a simple task for you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to reach Zora's Domain. If you can get there, you'll be safe. They will not let _him_ enter. All you have to do is get there and you shall be safe."

"What about the Ganondorf?"

"I shall distract him. All you need to worry about is getting to Zora's Domain safely. Please be careful."

"I will. You be careful yourself, too."

"I will. Now make haste! Ganondorf is moving fast. Quickly run and spare no time. If you need rest then rest…but do not tarry, my princess." And with that, Zelda lost her connection to the Sheikah who had been her caretaker ever since she was a baby.

Thinking quickly, she ran for the larger bridge but noticed a Gerudo woman standing there. She froze completely. The Gerudo woman was walking towards her.

"Are you the princess?"

"I am…uh…no, not at all. Why would I be her? She lives in the palace and wears fine clothing where as I am but a peasant…" Zelda knew not where these words came from but was soon looking at the faces of three Gerudo women.

"Um…you are wearing fine clothing my lady…who do you think you're fooling?" Said the woman. "Now, seize her!"

At that instant, Zelda ran. She was quickly cornered to the edge of the cliff. Her life was flashing before her eyes.

"Give it up princess. The ruler of our fortress wants to make sure he gets what he wants. You are going to help him."

"No! Never!" Zelda screamed out and made a quick decision. She jumped. She flew. She dived…right into the river. It was more then fifty feet down, but she successfully made it.

* * *

Zelda woke up to find herself at Lake Hylia. She swam as fast as she could to the sweet ground she was forbidden from and kissed the earth. Her dress was soggy, of course. It was drenched and clinging tightly to her body. She saw this and desired to dry up but remembered what her caretaker had told her. So she stood up and ran towards a house she saw. Maybe she could seek direction as to how to get to Zora's Domain there.

Upon entering the small laboratory, she noticed an old man. Quickly she went to him and asked, "Excuse me sir, can you please tell me how to get to Zora's Domain?"

The old man cocked an eyebrow and answered her with interest.

"Do you seek eyeball frogs?" He said, but only managed to fill her with confusion. "I guess you do not. Well, young lady…the fastest way to Zora's Domain would be to take the secret entrance in this very lake. There is a secret underwater passage if you wish to get there quickly."

"Really? But I'm already drenched! I can't go on like this…"She said. The man saw her distress and offered her a towel to dry up with. She took it gratefully and began to dry off a bit.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't take care of yourself…" He said. He reached for his drawer and took out some garments. "Here you go, young lady."

"Thank you, sir." Zelda looked at the garments and looked at them in awe. The old man smiled and pointed out the bathroom. After she got dressed she came out the bathroom. She had on a skin tight, purple and white outfit that had an eye on the chest. She felt more comfortable and able to move around easier but felt weird. She was so used to her formal, royal garments, she was feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact that she looked like a boy.

"You like?" Asked the old man. "It will help you escape the clutches of the evil one. That Sheikah told me to give this to you." Zelda looked at him with hope. Her eyes finally beamed.

"Oh thank you so much! I've been running for the past four years and things have began to become hopeless!"

"It is nothing, my dear. But please make haste. In Zora's Domain you should seek safety."

"I shall! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, and just so you know, that outfit is specially designed to help you fight. It is stretchable, incase you decide to grow anymore the next few years, and the evil one is still rampant."

"Thank you sir…"

"Your welcome. Now get out of here." The old man gave the young lady a smile and rushed her to leave. She ran for it as soon as she got outside.

The man had pointed out to her where the secret passage was and she went for it. Once there, she dived as far as she could and in no time at all, she was in Zora's Domain…

* * *

I was going to make this a one-shot but I thought, why not? It'll give you guys a little something from me while I get ready for the real literary work I'm going to try this summer. Well, at any rate, I hope you enjoyed my fan-fic…please update soon. I need feedback.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Zora's Domain

Here goes Chapter 2!

_**Reviews**:_

**Assassinring**: Thank you very much! Hope I do finish…OO

**Etito20: **Well, I hope it is a good recreation of the areas in the game, but when she goes into the old man's house, it's not a perfect recreation. See, his house doesn't have a bathroom (weird…I know) so I decided to add one. Besides, these games never have bathrooms when you go into someone's house…have you ever noticed that? I wish the game makers would stop cutting corners, lol.

**Misterfooch: **Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, on with the story!

* * *

The fifteen-year-old princess paced back and forth. Her temper had gotten the best of her again, and she couldn't help but get frustrated over everything.

"WHERE IS THAT MAN! We made a promise to each other and he still hasn't showed up! Who does he think he is?" Her father tried to calm her down but it didn't help much.

"Honey, I'm sure there's a very good reason for him not being here."

"Forget it, Papa! I gave him the Zora Stone! He should at least give it back if he wasn't going to marry me!" Her father finally got tired and put his foot down (figuratively of course-it would be hard for him to even try to do it if you saw his figure).

"Ruto! There are more important things going on then your stupid dilemma! Hyrule is in uproar and all you can think about is your personal problems?"

"Ugh! Fine Papa! But don't come crying to me when Zora's Domain has no king to rule it!"

"How can I? I'll be dead by then."

"Ugh!" She ran off in anger. All she needed was some good exercise to blow off the steam.

She ran through a tunnel that was connected to the throne room. At the end was that other Zora, trying to make money even in times as this. Ruto completely ignored him and jumped off the waterfall. Her eyes went narrow as she was diving straight down. Then her eyes completely closed before she hit the water. As she slowly came up to the surface she noticed something coming from the secret passageway.

"What do we have here?" Ruto said. As soon as Zelda reached the surface and breathed, Ruto gasped. "Princess Zelda! Why are you here?"

Ruto helped Zelda to solid ground as she gasped for more air. She wasn't used to swimming for so long underwater, other than the dive she made at Gerudo Valley.

"Princess Zelda, you are in danger aren't you?"

"Yes I am…who are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am Princess Ruto. Come. My father would wish to speak to you."

Ruto led Zelda to the throne room. At last she felt safe but there was an eerie feeling telling her that danger is near.

"Princess Zelda! It's good to see you…but under these circumstances I think it's best if we get down to business." Said King Zora.

"I agree." Zelda nodded. "Your highness, Impa sent me here saying I could seek refuge here. Is it completely safe for me to stay here?" The king frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is no guarantee on that. For the moment we are safe. My Zora fighters are keeping the barrier strong to ward off evil. But I don't think it will last forever."

"How long do you think it will last?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"I do not know how long my warriors can go for but they will definitely hold out for at least two months." He said, thoughtfully.

"Then I guess that's settled." Ruto interjected. "By the way, princess, what are you wearing?"

"It's supposed to protect me. It can be a disguise also." Zelda put the tight hood on her outfit and pulled up the cloth over her mouth. All you could see was one eye.

"Interesting…" Ruto said. "This Impa left a message earlier for you. I almost forgot to tell you." Ruto smiled apologetically and gave Zelda the note. Zelda grabbed it slowly, unsure of its contents.

"Dear Zelda, do not worry about Ganondorf. I am distracting him with my all. The soldiers are trying their best to defeat him. Their powers are no use but they are strong enough to keep him distracted. What I want you to do is read the book of the Royal Family. The Zora should have it. With that, and the new garment you have, you should be able to hide from the King of Evil. Strength will also come to your hands. Princess, you must embrace it for if you are to help defeat the King of Evil, you must obtain these powers. You are to wait for the Legends to come true…but now you must do as much as you can. Everything you need to know is in the book. Study it, know it, and live it. The world is resting in your hands as well as the legendary hero…stay safe princess. Adieu."

Zelda soaked in all she read and took a deep breath. "The world is resting on my shoulders? But who am I to have such responsibility?"

* * *

Ok, that's it all for now. Hope you like it. R&R plz! 


	3. Knowlege and Wisdom

"Well, the princess of course! Who else?" Ruto replied with enthusiasm. "I may not know all about the royal family but I do know that the blood of the royal family flows through your veins. Which gives you rights beyond imagination."

"Rights? What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"Listen Princess. There are places I can't go because I am not in the royal family. Just the melody of the royal family alone does not grant me pass to the many secret places you can go to just by your blood."

"But what are you talking about? Ganondorf is the leader of all Hyrule. My blood has no significance now!"

"Maybe not, but that mark on your forehand does. Besides…Ganondorf is not the supreme ruler…the three goddesses are…they control our fate…and the goddess of wisdom resides on your hand. Use it!"

Zelda was taken aback by Ruto's answer. Her perspective had changed just a little bit on the situation. And in her mind, her duty was clear: _As Princess of Hyrule I shall seek the Legendary Hero and prepare myself for the battle ahead…_

_

* * *

_

As time passed by, Zelda learned more and more from the book of the Royal Family, which was given to her by the Zoras. In just a few months she finished the book and learned how to use her magic. She also learned how to utilize her wisdom. The Goddess of wisdom resides on her hand still, and waits to be used fully.

Until the months of weakening, the Zoras held strong and fought against the powers of darkness for as long as they could. The war outside was still going and the rebel forces still fought, but the Gerudo soldiers kept winning and little by little were getting the upper hand on the war. It would only be a matter of time before they finally took over…

After three months, Zora's domain was weakened.

* * *

"Ugh…this is getting tough to do. Ruto, are you sure you are reading the instructions right?" Zelda breathed deeply and put her hand on her heart. She felt as though it would jump out from her chest at any moment. 

"Of course I am! It says right here, 'firmly grasp the stone engraved to the ground and shout the royal melody to the goddess of power. Step two: focus your energy on the stone while doing so. Step three: hold on tight.' I know how to read transcripts and ancient writings just like anyone else can!" Ruto said, confident in her translation.

"Ruto, I'm trying my best and it still isn't working."

"Well, try harder then."

"I've been trying harder for the past half hour! My body is about to fry from all the magic I've put into it! It shouldn't take this much effort!" Zelda said angrily. She had just about enough.

"Ok! Ok! I get it. Chill…" Ruto said, trying to calm her down.

"Chill? Don't even say that word…have you felt it get colder?"

"I have. But it is not winter frost. It smells like Ganondorf."

"Well three months have passed already haven't they? The barrier is weakening considerably…I don't think it will last much longer." Zelda frowned.

"Well…there is a way we can prevent this." Ruto said.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" Zelda said, mad that her friend didn't tell her sooner.

"It is not an easy task, Zelda. I talked to my father about it last night. I've been thinking about it for a week now."

"So what is it?"

"Well, you see, our barrier needs a certain amount of power and magic to stay up. There is a potion at kakariko village that I have heard heals your wounds and another that restores your magic power. The barrier needs a considerable amount of more power, no doubt there, but…what if Grandfather could fix us up something? He is capable of brewing up a potion to enforce our barrier. I just know it!"

Zelda took in what she was saying and thought for a moment. "You mean the doctor at Lake Hylia right? Do you think we'll have enough money to buy the potions?"

Suddenly, a noise was heard in the distance.

"Zelda quick now! Back into Zora's Domain before we are caught! My father would kill me if he found out I put you in even the slightest bit of danger."

"There's no problem, not as long as I have my disguise on!" Zelda proclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ sorry I do not own Zelda in any way shape or form. 

_Reviews:_ To those of you who reviewed, thank you very much. To those that didn't, BOOOOO! WE DON'T WANT ANY! The next chapter will come…I dunno when. So just chill….

_Also..._a quick reminder and **let u know** type thing incase you didnt know. if you wanna know about my latest updates and info, chek out my bio page, or lookup or watever u wanna call it. if yer new and dont noe how to get to it, just clik on my name, **Fyraga** up on top of this page. i just put the info there just so you dont wait a hundred years for a story that ive decided i wasnt going to continue. its just a FYI.

tootles! oh and remember to read and review! R&R or else...


End file.
